Are you Willing?
by AgentFFW
Summary: Humanity has been lost to the ravages of the apocalypse. Nothing is left, all the Avengers are defeated. Until one of them is given a second chance. But are they willing?
1. Chapter 1: The clock is ticking

**Disclaimer: I don't not un-own anything.**

**Summary: **Humanity has been lost to the ravages of the apocalypse. Nothing is left, all the Avengers are dead. Until one of them is given a second chance. But are they willing?

* * *

**Chapter 1: The clock is ticking**

* * *

I looked around. I saw glorious skyscrapers, demolished. Blood was everywhere. From civilians, from the invaders, from myself.

In the distance I saw Clint, and Natasha.

Clint was laying down, face first. His left arm was bruised, battered, and broken. His right was lying 1 foot away, having been ripped from it's socket. Seeping out from under his head, was liquid crimson.

Dead.

Natasha was lying face up, next to Clint. Her left hand, intertwined with his broken hand. Her face was covered in dirt and grime, her hair was matted down with blood. She held Clint's bow with her right arm, hugging it close to her chest. From the edges of her eyes, water dripped. First coming in mere drips, then becoming a steady stream.

Broken.

To my left, I saw Mjölnir, crashed and stuck into the pavement. She was shaking, trying to get to her master, Thor.

Alive.

It rose up, and lifted my hopes. There was hope. Then he hammer fell, and it seemed as if it had lost all of it's life. As Mjölnir fell back down to the earth, a heart stopped.

Dead.

In the distance, I heard Hulk's roar.

Alive.

To my right, about 10 yards away, I saw it. The shield. The shield that stood for justice, and brought down bullies. Lay in exactly 4 pieces, broken down by a tyrant, and broken like the universe's cruel justice. I couldn't bring my eyes to look up at the man who held be shield.

Dead.

I turned to look up at the grey sky. The mask of my armor had been broken off hours ago, soon after the fight started.

"You have fallen."

The damned sly bastard. Loki had invaded with his army, this time 3 times as big.

"Earth's mightiest heroes." He taunted. "You cannot avenge the earth, if you are dead."

Even through the raging concussion pounding on my skull, I knew he was objectively right. All we could do at this point is bleed on him.

_It's over. We've lost. _

I let the darkness consume me.

Dead.


	2. Chapter 2: Remember this Question

**Disclaimer: I don't not un-own anything.**

**Summary: **Humanity has been lost to the ravages of the apocalypse. Nothing is left, all the Avengers are dead. Until one of them is given a second chance. But are they willing?

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Remember this question**

* * *

_Remember this question,  
__which I am about to ask.  
__For if you don't listen,  
__you're not worthy of this task._

_To sacrifice it all.  
__Are you willing?  
__To turn back the clock.  
__Are you willing?  
__To kill the white dove.  
__Are you willing?_

_Go back, save them.  
__The clock is ticking.  
__You have only one chance.  
__I'll be watching._

_Are you willing?_


	3. Chapter 3: Turn back the Clock

**Disclaimer: I don't not un-own anything.**

**Summary: **Humanity has been lost to the ravages of the apocalypse. Nothing is left, all the Avengers are dead. Until one of them is given a second chance, by a mysterious entity. But are they willing?

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Turn back the clock**

* * *

_It's a strange sensation. Being dead, that is. When I was dead, I felt...nothing. Not even the usual, nothing. It was like, less than nothing. I don't even remember what it felt like to be honest. Not even like sleeping. When you wake up from sleep, you know that you slept. I don't even know if I was dead._

_So where am I now, to process coherent thoughts?_

_I'm in Avengers Tower, it's March 13th, 2014, at 8:46 AM. _

_I don't know how I know this, but I do._

_The invasion happened at, 8:46 AM, on June 13th, 2014. _

_I'm in the past._

_At this moment in time, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were on the couch, watching TV. Steve was making a healthy breakfast. Thor was making pop tarts. _

_I still don't know how I know this. I can't even see._

_I was in my workshop, pulling another 3 days without sleep or food._

Suddenly, I was back in my body. No broken ribs. No concussion. Injury free.

_Was it a dream? Did I imagine it?_

_No._

_The concussion was definitely real._

"JARVIS?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes sir?" He answered politely.

"What's the date?" I asked, this time more confidently.

"March 13th, 2014, Sir." Jarvis answered.

_The clock really has been turned back. Everyone is alive._

A huge grin crept it's way onto my face, until I remembered.

_The world is going to end in 3 months. _

My smile faltered, before disappearing completely.

_But I can prevent it._

Confidence and defiance rushed through my veins.

"Jarvis. Make a new file, title of Z2K." I commanded. "Save it to my private server."

"Starting a new secret project are we sir?" Jarvis inquired.

"Yeah." I responded automatically.

I didn't know how I got here, or if anything is even real, but I was going to save all of us this time.


	4. Chapter 4: March 13th

**Disclaimer: I don't not un-own anything.**

**Summary: **Humanity has been lost to the ravages of the apocalypse. Nothing is left, all the Avengers are dead. Until one of them is given a second chance, by a mysterious entity. But are they willing?

* * *

**Chapter 4 : March 13th**

* * *

After setting up a new file, I started my trek up to the dinning room. I knew I had to stop the world from ending, but I really wanted to see the other Avengers, not dead first.

_I can't tell them. They'll think I'm insane. I just have to act like the sarcastic insomniac I usually am. _

I walked upstairs.

I almost cried when I saw everyone alive. Natasha was stoic, and _not_crying_. _Clint, Thor, Steve. They were all alive. Bruce was, well, _Bruce_.

"Hey look!" A voice yelled, braking me out of my thoughts. "The hermit's come out of his cave!" Clint yelled.

_Keep it together Stark._

"You're point bird brain?" I lamely snarked.

_Damn it! I really am tired of _that's_ all I can come up with._

"Do I need a point?" Clint retorted, but in a tone that showed he meant no harm. "You're practically a Vampire. I'm surprised you haven't turned into a pile of ashes yet."

To tired to think of a decent comeback, I gave him the finger and exclaimed, "Fuck you too, Barton.", but kept a grin on my face to show I meant no harm.

"Tony!" Cap scolded. "Just because it's your tower, doesn't mean you get to be a bully, and it _certainly_ does not mean you get to smile when you do it."

_Oh right. This is about a month after they all moved in. Cap and I would get into slots of fights, and no one knew each other's personal boundaries. This might be harder to hide than I thought._

To keep up the facade, I responded with, "My house, my rules.", and left for the lab.

* * *

Now back in my workshop, I had to consider a few things.

_What personal things about the others, are things I shouldn't know? And. What personal things about me don't they know?_

_Things I shouldn't know about them. Cap has PTSD flashbacks of drowning, triggers include being outside during a blizzard, and other relatively cold temperatures. Thor is against Loki being locked up on Asgard. Clint is afraid of clowns. Natasha cares deeply about each of us._

_As for what they don't know about me... _

_None of the Avengers know everything about the Arc Reactor or my PTSD attacks. Only Bruce and Natasha know what the Reactor does, and Natasha probably knows about my PTSD._

_I can't tell them about Loki's world domination. I'd be considered crazy. I have to find a way to prevent it. _

_My knowledge of all this has probably changed the timeline, but Loki is definitely attacking on June 13th. Only Thor's trips to Asgard could possibly change that, but Thor makes an effort to avoid Loki. So nothing is likely to change that._

_Everything else is left up to chance, so I can only guess when something will happen. I have to treat each day as of it were new. _

_I can't start building giant cannons on roof tops, so my best bet is to secretly make weapons specifically for taking down the Chitauri._

_I can't upgrade Hulk..._

I held my head in my hands. A dull headache was starting to creep it's way to the front of my skull.

_I should get some sleep. I have 3 months to do all this. That's plenty of time._

* * *

**(A/N) MUST READ! IMPORTANT!**

**I have a clear idea of how this story will end, but the middle is up to you guys. I'm going to incorporate many Avenger's FanFic ideas into this. **

**There is a limited time in the middle. Each day will count down until June 13th. **

**Review ideas and/or questions to me. **

**\- Agent Out!**


	5. Chapter 5: March 14 (2am)

**Disclaimer: I don't not un-own anything.**

**Summary: **Humanity has been lost to the ravages of the apocalypse. Nothing is left, all the Avengers are dead. Until one of them is given a second chance, by a mysterious entity. But are they willing?

* * *

**Chapter 5 : March 14th (2am)**

* * *

I awoke with a silent scream, covered in a veil of sweat. I couldn't remember what my dream was, which meant it wasn't PTSD induced. Thank god it wasn't the Worm Hole, or any of the other stuff my brain haunts me with. I racked through my head, but I couldn't figure out what cause

d me to be in my current panicked state. I couldn't even remember what the dream was about.

I glanced at the clock, situated on my nightstand.

_2:00am_

I gave up on the mysterious dream, and headed down to my workshop.

When I reached the safety of my haven, I ordered Jarvis to open file Z2K.

I sat down in my expensive office chair, situating myself into the imprint made by years of sitting.

After the sleep induced haze left my mind, I started thinking about the tactics we would need to use in order to win against Loki and his army.

* * *

Clint didn't need any complex weapons upgrades. He could make a kill per arrow. A larger quiver, or a quiver that could make arrows would be useful. Clint would best work as a snipper, but would be more willing to work with Natasha. Hopefully Clint can be convinced to sit on a rooftop.

Natasha is a brilliant fighter, but is virtually useless as anything other than a spy. An upgraded gun or Widow's Bite would be optimal to increase her kill rate. The best way to do so, would be to make a highly combustible bullet, or make her a Widow's Bite that could pierce the alien's armor rather than electrify them. She'll be best suited to fighting as a foot soldier either way.

Thor and Cap are also great fighters, but like Natasha, their methods of attack are unfit for the situation.

Thor's hammer is to blunt and slow against the Chitauri. Thor would be best suit for bottlenecking the portal with his lightening like last time. In fact, bottlenecking the portal will be a necessity this time. The portal is opened from Loki's side, which means we have no easy means to close the portal. Keeping the army's size to a minimum will be essential to victory.

Cap. I can't upgrade his shield, and his blunt attacks are useless for large hordes. Cap is not an optimal soldier in this situation. He'll be best suited for dealing with the police and military when they arrive. Government officials will listen to anything he says.

Hulk is free to his own devices, because although his attacks are blunt, they hold enough force behind them to be useful.

I'd be best suited for keeping all of the Chitauri within a set perimeter. I'm more suited to flying than Thor, and Jarvis will allow me to keep track of which aliens passed or are coming close to the edge of the perimeter.

This strategy however, would leave Natasha alone, which wouldn't end well. Her methods of attack are already weak against the Chitauri. Without backup, she'll be as good as dead. Thor could accompany her after the entire fleet is through the portal. Last time this took about 1 hour. Natasha would be in a compromised position for too long. I wouldn't be able to help her because I'd be needed at the perimeter. Cap could help until someone from the government shows up, which took an estimate of 45 minuets last time.

Natasha needs someone to fight with, which means Clint should fight with her. That means Clint won't be able to take out the arial attackers. I'll be the only one to attack them.

With Clint on the ground, he'll need to be able to move quickly. This means I can't equip his quiver with a self producing arrow machine. It'd weigh him down too much. I could stock a ton of arrows in random places though.

Alleys would be easy. Make bullet proof boxes only accessible by mine or Clint's fingerprints. If Clint does go to fight on a roof though, it'd be hard to store arrows up there. I could however put the boxes up the night before the fight. That would work. I'll upgrade Clint's Quiver to hold 20 arrows, and 40 arrow heads. The crates can hold 100 arrows and 200 arrow heads. I'll sort them in groups of 20 and 40, so it'll be easier to restock.

Natasha. Natasha is useless on the battlefield. Her bullets just end up absorbing into the Chitauri's skin.

What makes Clint's arrows better. It's mainly his aim. He can manage to hit the exposed skin around the head and heart. Natasha can't do that. Maybe an explosive? The Chitauri did seem oddly flammable.

Combustible bullets. A pressure triggered bomb. I'd have to make sure it wouldn't be set off by the gun itself. It wouldn't be too hard. All I'd need to do is make some tweaks to the blueprints for my shoulder missiles. I'd need to pit he inner components into a standard bullet shell. My shoulder missiles are already pressure triggered, and they don't explode when I deploy them. I'd model the gun after my suit's shoulders.

* * *

I immediately went to manipulating holograms, and planning everybody's weapons.

I started with Natasha's bullets and gun.

* * *

I was interrupted from my inventing binge when I heard Jarvis say, "...e Avengers have requested your presence in the living room."

_'Hm. Wonder what they want.' _

"Jarvis, Tell them I'll be up in 2 minuets."

"I shall tell them 6, Sir."

"Thanks J." I said as I got up from my chair, and walked up stairs to the communal floor.

_'Wonder what they want...'_ I pondered on my way up. _'What did we do last time? I mean, I know the time stream will be different, but it might be similar for the first few days.'_

When I got up the stairs, the first thing I noticed was the darkness outside.

_'How time flies.'_

I saw all the Avengers lined around the living room. Clint and Natasha shared a love seat, Cap and Thor took up the 2nd, and Bruce had an empty seat next to him.

"Okay." I announced, clapping my hands together and putting up my iron facade. "What's goin' on?" I asked, though it was said more like a statement than a question.

"We're playing a game suggested by Fury." Natasha stated. She seemed passive about it, but in the original timeline, I learned how to read her. She was pissed.

"Oh great!" I sarcastically snarked, plopping down next to Bruce. '_I have to keep the act up.'_ "What game?"

"Truth or Dare." Clint moaned.


	6. Chapter 6 : March 15th (Mid-Night)

**Disclaimer: I don't not un-own anything.**

**Summary: **Humanity has been lost to the ravages of the apocalypse. Nothing is left, all the Avengers are dead. Until one of them is given a second chance, by a mysterious entity. But are they willing?

* * *

**Chapter 6 : March 15th (Mid-Night)**

* * *

"Truth or dare? You can't be fucking serious." I complained. _'We played this game last time. Clint made it his job to get everyone, except Natasha of course, without a top on. He didn't state his motives at the time, but later he said that he was trying to make Cap blush like a tomato.' _

"Fury gave his orders." Natasha stoically defended. She didn't want to do it, I could tell be her closed off body posture, so she called it work as an excuse.

"Yeah." Clint agreed. "Even if we're going to play a game...for...teenage...girls." Clint's enthusiasm decreased through out his statement, and it was admirably hilarious.

"Do Cap and Thor even know how to play?" I asked. _'I questioned this last time, then Natasha answered, 'We taught them how to play before we called you up here.''_

"We taught them the basics before we asked Jarvis to get you." Bruce responded.

"Okay." I replied simply, not being able to trust myself to say anything intelligent at the moment, because I was freaking out on the inside. _'That was nothing like last time. Damn Butterfly effect, the only thing I can use my future knowledge for is Loki's attack.' _"So who's gonna go first?" I asked, still panicked internally.

"I shall volunteer to go first in this new found game where we shall ask others to tell embarrassing Truths and do equally embarrassing dares Dares!" Thor boomed. "I decide to ask Clint to tell the truth!"

"Okay dude. No need to be so formal." Clint tried to get Thor to be quieter. "What's the question?"

"Do you have feelings for Lady Natasha?"

"Yes." Clint responded with stoic expression, but a quiet apprehensive voice. A small tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks, before he then tried to switch the topic as fast as possible. "My turn. Tony."

"Dare."

"Take your shirt off."

I slipped my shirt off.

"What the _fuck_ Tony?" Clint exclaimed.

I was curious about why Clint was so surprised, but then I looked at me chest. In my arms, I held my shirt. On my chest however, I wore my undershirt. My undershirt is for when I don't want people to see the glow of the Arc Reactor. It covered the Reactor, and completely blocked it blue glow.

"Why do you have a second shirt on!" Clint asked, though his yelling made it seem like more of an exclamation than a question.

_'Great, he probably think's I'm a gymnophobe now.'_

"I have no obligation to answer that." I responded coolly.

_'Remember, at this point in time we're dysfunctional, and everyone views me as an ass. No one has learned to read me yet. I may as well use this to my advantage.'_

"Anyways, it's my turn." I declared. "Hmm.." I hummed while seemingly deciding who to pick. In truth though I was trying to remember who I asked in the other timeline. "Um...Clint."

_'Why can't I fucking remember! I have fucking photographic memory!'_ I was freaking out on the inside, but I kept a cool exterior._ 'I remember, during my weird acid trip to coming back here, there was a poem thing. This probably means a person did this, and said person could've erased some of my previous memories, which is not fair. I've been sent back in time for a reason, why shouldn't I be able to remember everything?!'_

Suddenly there were fingers snapping in front of my face. "Tony!" I heard Bruce shout.

"Yeah?" I turned to see Bruce's face showing a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Clint said Dare." Bruce said it calmly, but his shoulders were noticeably tense.

"Oh." I quickly maneuvered the conversation away from the current topic. "I dare Clint to make Cap's face a red as a tomato, by any means necessary. You have until the end of this game." Clint was gonna do it anyways, so why the fuck not make everyone aware of it.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Cap gaping. His face was already starting to turn pink. The man could be embarrassed by almost everything.

"_That_ is something I can agree to." Clint bounced happily. "And I now back to Tony again."

Keeping the game between Clint and I for three round probably meant we were ignoring the others, but I don't think Natasha, Bruce or Cap cared, and Thor was too...Thor to actually be angry.

"Dare."

"Okay Tony. I dare you to remove anything covering your body that is above your waist to the point of which we can see your bare chest." Clint looked way to serious while saying that.

Natasha gave him a look at said, 'seriously?'

"I just don't want him to loophole this like he did last time!" Clint defended, with his hands in that air as if to say, 'I surrender.'

"Fine." I obliged and removed my 2nd top. The blue glow o the Arc Reactor filled the room.

"Are you seriously wearing the Iron Man suit's battery on you right now?" Clint exclaimed.

I ignored the question.

"Hey. I said anything covering your chest. Take it off." Clint demanded.

I noticed Natasha giving me a concerned glare. Her face was stoic, but her eyes said it all.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Bruce tense slightly.

They were both concerned, but respected me enough not to say anything to anyone else. Even though they weren't saying anything, I knew that if anyone actually tried to take my Reactor, Nat and/or Bruce would maim them.

"No."

"Tony." Cap stood up. "You were a bully to Clint earlier today, and now you're cheating." Cap was slowly marching towards me. "This may be your house, but it gives you no just reason to be an ass." Cap was now towering above me. "Take it of-"

I felt a prick on my neck, before everything went dark.

* * *

**(A/N) Story line will pick up after this, thank you for all your support while I write this!**

**I'm now aiming to update on the 1st of every month. If I skip an update, I'm either dead, dying, or lazy.**

**R&amp;R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sometime later

**Disclaimer: I don't not un-own anything.**

**Summary: **Humanity has been lost to the ravages of the apocalypse. Nothing is left, all the Avengers are dead. Until one of them is given a second chance, by a mysterious entity. But are they willing?

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Sometime later**

* * *

_Remember this question..._

I woke up with a start._ 'What?'_ I thought to myself. _'Remember what question?!'_

"Guys! He's awake!" I heard Clint yell. His voice seemed raspy.

It was then that I took note of my surroundings. I was sitting alone in a cell.

_'This didn't fucking happen last time.'_ I thought to myself._ 'Stupid butterfly effect.'_

The cell wasn't anything special. It was an average closed off cell, with iron bars on one wall.

Looking out through the bars, was a hall, running left and right. Across that hall, were the rest of the Avengers.

Bruce was sitting, back to wall, eyes closed, and breathing steadily. I seemed to be in a peaceful state of sleep, but I noticed his tense shoulders. He was awake. He was trying to hold Hulk back.

Thor was standing tall, back straight, and shoulders square. Though through his stoic demeanor, I saw his face. He wore an out of character frown, and his lip twitched every now and then. Cap standing was next to Thor. He seemed to be whispering (words of comfort perhaps?) to him. I studied Cap further, and saw fear etched onto his face.

I looked over to Clint and Nat next. They were the only ones who seemed to be normal. ish. They were sitting side by side, staring at me.

"Why the stares?" I asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. All eyes were on me, and it was very uncomfortable.

"Why the fuck are all of us in one cell except you?" Clint seemed angry now.

Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering something in his ear. He seemed to pacify himself after that.

"All of us woke up almost an hour ago." Natasha piped in, and went silent afterwards. "No one's come to say anything to us yet, so we've all assumed that you're their target."

"Just great." I complained, keeping up my narcissistic persona. In truth, I felt awful. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I felt terrible that they were all here because of me. No time for self pity though, as my brain kicked into over drive trying to find a solution.

It wasn't Hammer, he's too much of a coward to try and capture all of us. He also isn't evil. He's just selfish. My mind racked itself for a person that currently hated me. No one else came to mind. Vanko was dead, along with Obie-diah. The 10 rings wouldn't have the tech to infiltrate Avengers tower, and wouldn't be in America at all. So, who was it?

"Tony."

My mind went on high alert. _I_ went on high alert. Everything was wrong with that word. It was seductive. It was alluring like a siren. I wanted to run towards it. I wanted it so _badly_. My heart wanted to run for it. But the word. It was said with malice unlike any other, and it drive daggers into my heart. It was Pepper. _My Pepper_.

"Tooony."

She dragged it out this time, like a blade through bread.

"Look at me Tony."

She said through clenched teeth.

I brought my eyes to meet her's. She was standing in a dark corner of my cell. She was dressing in her usual work outfit. She was brandishing a knife. She took a step forward.

"It's time for payback Tony." She said in the same malicious tone.

In that moment, it felt as if my heart broke.

Pepper came closer to me. I felt a sharp sting in my left cheek, before a warm liquid ran down it. She had scratched me with her perfectly manicured nails.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE TORMENT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH!" She screeched.

She scratched me again on my right cheek.

"I'VE HELPED YOU THROUGH EVERYTHING!" She screeched again. "YOUR NIGHTMARES! YOUR GUILT! YOUR ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE!"

I screamed out as she stabbed me in the arm with the knife she'd been holding. It was inches deep.

"ALL I ASKED FOR IN RETURN WAS YOUR LOVE!" She screamed as she dragged the knife down my arm.

Blood started to gush out of my arm, and I became dizzy. I started to sway.

Pepper grabbed my chin, and dug her nails in. She whispered in my ear. "See you in the morning you worthless piece of shit."

I blacked out. Weather to pain, blood loss or heartbreak. I didn't care. My life was officially worthless.

* * *

**(A/N) What do you think people? Review your response below.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Just Tony

**Disclaimer: I don't not un-own anything.**

**Summary: **Humanity has been lost to the ravages of the apocalypse. Nothing is left, all the Avengers are dead. Until one of them is given a second chance, by a mysterious entity. But are they willing?

**Chapter 8 : Just Tony**

'-'

_Pepper grabbed my chin, and dug her nails in. She whispered in my ear. "See you in the morning you worthless piece of shit."_

_I blacked out. Weather to pain, blood loss or heartbreak. I didn't care. My life was officially worthless._

'-'

When I woke up, I was in the same cell as the Avengers. Bruce had wrapped up my arm while I was asleep. A small part of me was grateful for his kindness. The rest of me was pissed at him for not letting me d- No. I won't go there. I have a mission to fulfill, and I promised myself, that I would never go there again. But, what's the point of saving a world, and keeping a promise, if I can no longer live in the world? Pepper is...was my everything. She was right, when she said it. I was a selfish asshole.

I didn't talk to anyone else in the cell. I didn't care. I don't know what the others thought about it. I didn't care.

I don't know why any part of me, no matter how small, still wanted to escape to see my boys and Jarvis. I don't know why that small part of me still felt an obligation to save the world. I don't know why that small part of me still wanted to save the others. I don't understand why that small fragment of my being still wanted to _care_. What's the point in caring if you have no one to care _for_.

In that moment, my masks came off, and my walls crumbled. The masks that'd I've used to hide myself with for years. Every single one.

First went the mask of narcissism. It was the largest, and most complete by far. It was the one I hid behind everyday. It was Stark. It was what I showed the tabloids. It was what I showed the press. Heck, I even showed it to the Avengers. As far as the world was concerned, it wasn't big enough for Tony Stark's ego. That was a lie. I knew it. Textbook Narcissism. It was all a lie.

Slowly my other masks fell off, until the only thing left, was Tony. Not Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Underneath, was Me. Tony. Genius, fucked up, cowardly, inventor. Me, the narcissist who was too short sighted to keep a girl friend. Me, the asshole who pushed everyone, because he was too selfish and cowardly to risk bonding with everyone. Me, the one Howard ignored. Me, the one Obiediah left and betrayed. Me, the one even Pepper couldn't love. Me, the complete fuck-up.

As ironic was it was, I felt refreshed. It was the first time I'd been 100% me, since before the first time Howard yelled at me. It felt ironically good. It was refreshing and exhausting at the same time, to let out the tears I'd been holding back for years. The tears I held back when Howard and Maria hadn't shown up for my MIT graduation. The tears I didn't shed at their funeral. The tears I tried to forget when Yinsen died. The tears I never even thought about when Obiediah betrayed me. Every single betrayal, backstab, let down, and regret, were expressed through the tears that fell down my face.

Tears escaped my eyes, leaving a wet trail on my face. I sobbed, and bawled, and wailed and whimpered. I was a fuck up. I was worthless. I had no one to love me, because I was unloveable. I wasn't worth Pepper's love. I wasn't worth Bruce's care. I was worth nothing. I sobbed, and bawled, and wailed, and cried.

I didn't notice the others as they looked on with pity in their faces. I didn't notice their attempts to comfort me. Even if I had noticed, I wouldn't have cared. My life was worth nothing now.

'-'

Time had passed. I didn't know how much. I didn't care how much. I still felt worthless, but my thoughts had begun to feel numb. I couldn't think. I was emotionally exhausted. My heart was still throbbing, after Pepper expressed the anger she was holding back. My gut was still aching with guilt and regret. My throat was raw from my screaming, and my lungs were tired from my sobs. My eyes were tired from crying. I was tired. So tired. I don't know why I did it. I don't know what compelled me to open my eyes. I regretted it immediately. I was back in my lonely cell.

But that wasn't the worst part.

Not even close.

The worst thing...

The haunting thing...

The heart breaking thing...

Pepper was in the cell...

With a knife...and a malicious gleam in her eyes.


End file.
